


Shahrukh Khan Seduces Arjun Rampal

by dontcallitbollywood



Category: Bollywood Movies, Bollywood RPF, Queer - Fandom, SRK - Fandom, Shah Rukh Khan - Fandom, Shahrukh Khan - Fandom
Genre: Hijra, M/M, SRK, Shahrukh Khan - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallitbollywood/pseuds/dontcallitbollywood
Summary: Shahrukh Khan as a hotshot player type lawyer who falls for and slowly wins over shy scientist Arjun Rampal, with cameos from John Abraham and Abhishek Bachchan.  Written in the form of a film narration.





	Shahrukh Khan Seduces Arjun Rampal

Shahrukh is a hotshot Bombay lawyer.  His introduction establishes him in a business suit and glasses being all formal and easily destroying his opponents in a business meeting.  And then we go from there to him walking out of the building, casually taking off the glasses and replacing them with sunglasses.  And then loosening his tie, taking off the jacket, getting in his convertible, and getting out at a nightclub, where he walks in and everyone knows him, bartender, go-go dancers, etc.  He asks the bartender who the "pick of the night" is, and the bartender points out a guy nursing a drink at the end of the bar and ignoring all the other men who are making eyes at him.  Siddharth Malhotra. Shahrukh strolls over to him, casually ignores him, orders the same drink.  And then glances over, and says "There are many relationships in the world. Let's not ask too many questions about what ours will be."  Siddharth is intrigued, but pretends not to be interested.  Shahrukh leans in over his shoulder and puts his hand on his arm as he murmurs into his ear in a deep voice "I am here only for you. I will not leave until you come with me."  Siddharth can't help responding, his face showing that he is caught.  Shahrukh gives a cocky smile, knowing he has him, and backs off a little bit.  And song!  Shahrukh does a whole kind of sexy nightclub number, making eye contact with Siddharth periodically to make sure he notices him.  And then the song goes imperceptibly into the street, and then the bedroom.

Until it is the next morning, and Shahrukh is casually making breakfast for a rumpled and still in last night's clothes Siddharth.  They have a friendly chat, Siddharth is getting married soon (to a woman), he's clearly bi, he's been with men and women and his family has found him this nice fiance, but he wanted one more no strings night with a man before commitment.  This has just confirmed for him that he is ready to get married.  Shahrukh is surprised, a young attractive guy like that, why would he ever want to be tied down?  Siddharth waxes rhapsodic about the meaningfulness of finding love and all that.  Shahrukh looks skeptical.

Later that day, at his office, Shahrukh gets a surprise visit from his old friend/occasional lover John Abraham.  Who is there to tell him he is getting married (which Shahrukh learns after he goes in for a kiss, and John gently pushes him away after a moment), and show photos of his fiance (Abhishek, duh).  Again, Shahrukh is skeptical but intrigued at this idea of settling down, of finding one person you want to be with for the rest of your life.

All of this is in his mind when he goes into his next appointment, with a dedicated scientist who wants to retain him for a class action lawsuit.  It's Arjun Rampal!  With over grown hair, like he forgot to cut it, and glasses, and a frayed suit.  And kind of hiding his pretty eyes behind his overgrown bangs.

Shahrukh is immediately struck, we can see the way he is checking him out, and distracted, and watching him from behind as he walks into the room.  But Arjun doesn't seem to notice, he is too shy and cerebral to pick up the hints Shahrukh is putting down.  In fact, they seem to just make him nervous.  He keeps trying to bring the conversation away from Shahrukh's openings of "why don't you take off your glasses and let me see your eyes?" to the file he has, proving pollution of a water source for several villages by his company.  He has been waiting for an appointment with Shahrukh for months (Shahrukh "if I'd known it was you waiting, I would have gotten you in sooner [flirt flirt]") and he is serious about using all his savings to hire Shahrukh to fight this case.  Shahrukh, finally, takes the file and reads it seriously.  And is shocked and horrified!  Because he actually is a good lawyer who wants to do good for people.

They start working the case together with a late night stake out, which Shahrukh tries to make romantic, and even goes in for a kiss, but Arjun gets angry and says that he isn't that kind of guy, he won't kiss someone he just met.  So instead it turns into talking about life.  And then they have to go undercover at a club, which involves Shahrukh pulling off Arjun's glasses and putting gel in his hair, and suddenly he goes from shy scientist to hottie!  And then to cause a distraction while their associate steals a briefcase, Shahrukh has to get Arjun drunk and they do a sexy song.  Which is a distraction because the bad businessman is, of course, homophobic and horrible and he is so infuriated by the sexiness that he doesn't notice his suitcase being stolen.

It all comes to a head the night before the big case.  They have both been changed by their time together, Arjun is more confident and more likely to speak out, Shahrukh is more thoughtful and happy to stay home and eat dinner while going over files with Arjun instead of clubbing.  This final night, they are up late working again, Shahrukh reaches across Arjun to grab a file, sparks!  He backs off, says "I'm sorry", thinking back to that first failed kiss.  Arjun says "Don't be", and reaches for him and gently grabs the back of his neck, and they have a sweet soft kiss.  Arjun pulls back and looks a little shy, Shahrukh says "What?"  Arjun says "It was so much better than a thought it would be".  Shahrukh says, "Oh my sweet, it only gets better from here."

Love song!  Classy love song intercutting between the two men staring into each other's eyes and holding each other in bed through the night, and the two of them singing to each other on mountain peaks.  So we know what's what.  The next day, Arjun is leaving Shahrukh's house, when Shahrukh calls him back, "Just one more thing", Arjun comes back, Shahrukh gives him one more soft kiss and says "Only that."  Arjun smiles, Shahrukh smiles, love and happiness!

But then!  Arjun is kidnapped!  On his way to his office!  Before he can grab his files for his testimony!  Shahrukh is furious!  Rushes to the police station, gives an impassioned angry plea, but the police won't do anything, they ask him where they are supposed to find the men to storm the fortress of the corrupt businessman.  Idea!  Shahrukh pulls out his cell phone.

Final fight scene!  After a sort of "Avengers Assemble!" moment of cell phones going off all over Bombay.  Shahrukh has told all his casual lovers that he is in love, for real, for the first time, and he needs their help.  Fight scene!  John Abraham, Abhishek, Siddharth.  Also, in cameo appearances, Varun Dhawan, Ranbir, Ranveer, basically all of the younger crowd.  Some of them in drag. They storm the conservative politician/businessman's house, beat up his guards, with Shahrukh in the lead.  Until Shahrukh fights his way through to the central room where Arjun is shirtless and being beaten.  He drags off the guards, and gently holds shirtless beaten sweaty Arjun.  He brushes the hair out of his face, Arjun smiles, and says "Sorry, the messed up that hair style you gave me".  Shahrukh smile/sobs and says "I like you anyway".

Happy Ending Wedding Song!  With Hijras.  With all of the cameo appearance fighters from the last scene, plus Siddharth and his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a fanfic every Sunday on my blog www.dontcallitbollywood.com, but this one didn't get many views and I thought it was really good, so I posted it here too. If you want to read more fanfic (including 3 other m/m movie star stories), you can go to the blog to find it.


End file.
